


Star Wind Flower Sun

by singingsalmon



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingsalmon/pseuds/singingsalmon
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 4





	Star Wind Flower Sun

£

星、微風、花、太陽、還有你。

所以，全都是你。

£

令人躁鬱的星期一，金容仙百般不願的與親親小床分別。詛咒般的週一，公車被擠在車水馬龍中動彈不得，她握著已有些黏膩的把手，低下頭翻了個白眼。

費盡千辛萬苦到達公司，誰知才剛踏入部門便聽說雜誌報導因犯了資訊錯誤，導致當事人的生活被網民批評地不堪其擾，整層部門的分機電話從上班時間起客訴就接個沒完。

此起彼落的鈴聲讓恰逢生理期的金容仙莫名滿肚子怒火。

一個恍神，輪到自己這台分機了。而分機想起的同時，手機也顯示有號碼撥入。權衡了一番，客訴電話肯定會不分青紅皂白地給自已一頓痛罵，倒不如接起陌生來電再敷衍掛斷。

思考片刻後，被繁複工作纏得暈頭轉向的金容仙暴躁地接起了相當不會選時機的電話。

「您好，銀行貸款了解一下？」

「不用了，沒有興趣。」

「或是投資的部分…」

「沒有！興趣！」

堂皇的道歉虛無般飄進金容仙耳中：「啊，是。謝謝您，不好意思打攪了。」

通話即將被掛斷的前一刻，金容仙突然出聲喊住行銷人員。

「等一下！」

「是，文星伊嗎？」

對面沉默了片刻，嗓音變得有些沙啞：「金容仙？」

果然沒有認錯，也不可能會認錯。

聲音鑽入耳道的剎那，大腦裡沉寂已久的，一塊只留給文星伊的記憶空間，不顧身體主人的壓抑甦醒了過來。

「文星伊，先不要掛斷，拜託。」金容仙的聲線穿過線路後顯得更為卑微。

「嗯。」

金容仙的思路被暴動的思念堵塞，經年累月存在心中的真心和關心全都想在短時間內交付於她。

這些澎湃到了嘴邊，從聲帶湧出後卻只剩：「我好想你。」

聽筒裡傳來平穩的呼吸，一時半刻，世上有兩支電話沒能好好發揮它的傳聲功能。

「星伊，我們下班見個面，方便嗎？」

「我去接你，地址發給我，就這樣，先掛了，見面再說。」

成為大人的文星伊還是和少年一樣，回答永遠不會出現「好」或「不要」，總用拐彎抹角來表現自己的好惡。

如同那年夏天，少年把一聲聲的喜歡全化作一瓶瓶牛奶、雨天時傾向自己的傘，以及面對面擁抱時從對方胸腔傳來如此鏗鏘有力的心搏。

年少時浮浮沉沉的我們沒能耽溺於青澀的愛戀，那麼如今經過了歲月的洗禮而不得不變得成熟的你和我，終於能夠理智氣壯的相擁，不顧一切地為彼此沉溺了吧？

同事的呼喚讓金容仙從回憶中抽離：「容仙，這份資料你幫我再核對一次，然後有需要特別注意的我都寫在便條上了，謝謝啦！」瞧那輕盈的步伐，十有八九是準備約會去了。

金容仙拉回視線，將注意力集中在工作上，專注地確認一行行合約條款。

她剛剛好像說什麼便條來著？金容仙把複印文件翻到封面頁，上頭的藍色便條密密麻麻的擠滿了淡紫色的小字。

£

“文星伊，你腦子泡福馬林？黃色便條紙你給我用橘色的筆寫？”

“你學霸你內行，指導一下唄。”

“行，交幾綑束脩來。”

“哇，角色扮演孔夫子呀！很新鮮呢！”

“…我看你自生自滅吧。”

“我是無所謂啦，不過我媽今晚要做炒年糕，來不來？”

如果那時再多勇敢一點點就好了，真的只要一點點，我們就不會在彼此的未來中空白幾年。

“文星伊，吃飽了就唸書吧。”

“老師讓你盯我也只是想把麻煩丟給你而已，認真你就輸了。”

“可是我希望你變得更好，真心的。不想和我一起成為更好的人嗎？”

“只能是更好的人嗎？”

彼時文星伊躺在床鋪中央，慵懶地撐起身往床邊靠近。鼻頭和鼻頭間的距離短得像文星伊抄筆記的行距一樣。

“那你要什麼？”

文星伊痞子般勾一起一端嘴角笑著。然後直直往背後寬敞的床倒去，留給金容仙一盞書燈以及滿室的沉默。

開什麼玩笑？文星伊是不是騙過好幾個女孩了？

金容仙那晚輾轉難眠。

£

「前輩？前輩？」金容仙回神，辦公桌前站著部門裡剛上工不久的實習生，洋溢著青春活力的大男孩背著背包準備打卡下班。

「前輩再見，前輩辛苦了！」

總是笑容滿面的緣故而很快地便得到哥哥姐姐們的喜愛，至於金容仙倒是特別無感。並非指金容仙不特別欣賞彬彬有禮的人，僅僅是這些年來在社會闖蕩，笑臉迎人、拱手鞠躬都已司空見慣，習慣成自然後，金容仙反而更加懷念從前那位放蕩不羈的少年。

翻翻手上的文件，在發呆的過程中時間像被野狗追著跑一般溜得特別快。幸虧腎上腺素很好的發揮了效用，金容仙也以被野狗追著跑的全力把工作趕在下班前完成。

手忙腳亂的收拾桌面，手提包一勾，小跑步地搶著搭上剛抵達這層樓的電梯。下一秒鐘，金容仙便在數個入職許久卻仍未曾照過面的員工們面前，滑稽地撲倒在地。

電梯內有人見狀想上前攙扶，無奈電梯門似是意圖阻止地恰巧關上。望著漸漸變小的紅色數字，金容仙坐在原地不動，目光呆滯地留在鬆散的鞋帶。

£

“金容仙，你大腦混泡菜了嗎？怎麼會有人被自己絆倒？”

紅著鼻頭，受了委屈而皺起的眉頭及蹭上沙塵的膝蓋都在和文星伊大眼瞪小眼。

“剛剛就叫你綁好鞋帶再走，誰讓你這麼不聽話。”

“我穿著裙子，蹲下去很麻煩嘛。”金容仙的聲節低沉乾癟，文星伊向下踏了幾階，和金容仙的腳尖隔著兩格階梯。

“那我來綁，以後都幫你綁。”

文星伊的髮旋映入眼簾，細長的手指繞出兩個勻稱的蝴蝶結。

“你看。”文星伊笑得兩排牙齒幾乎一覽無遺，金容仙想起把玩具撿回來後，興奮地討著摸頭的jjingjjing。

“你猜這是什麼。”

“不就是鞋帶嗎？”

“錯！”文星伊在胸前劃出一個大叉，“這是得了選美冠軍的蝴蝶結！”

文星伊總能把鬼話連篇說得煞有其事，金容仙有時甚至分不清是非真假。

“真的是病得不輕。”

“沒病啦，是上癮了。”

文星伊低著頭輕輕撥動她的得意之作，不知究竟是自言自語還是唯恐洩漏天機而如此含糊不清。

“你有毒，真的有毒。”

£

方才也一同摔在地上的手機震動起來，金容仙環顧了一下四周才發現亮起的螢幕，上頭顯示「文放屁來電」。

「我到你們公司門口了，好了就下來吧。」

和文星伊相處的分分秒秒，平時獨立自主的金容仙總會無意識地變為一個嗷嗷待哺的娃兒，突然不會使用餐具了，開始害怕黑夜了，已經無法獨自生活了。

「文星伊。」呼喚她的姓名，便會被攪進時空裡扭曲變形，不變的終點總是那位十八歲的少女。

十八歲的少女因為那個人而變得異常脆弱，十年後她還是會因她而失控。

「跌倒了，好痛。」

「喂，你別哭啊！先下來再說。」文星伊的低音被金容仙的啜泣聲隔絕在外，哭哭啼啼的女人儼然是沒有起身的意思。

「容，乖，坐電梯下來，然後給你抱抱好不好？」

文星伊總算聽見電梯門開合的聲音。

不一會兒，那再熟悉不過的身影向著自己緩緩走來。文星伊想起第一次因為她而心跳加速，那天也城市也淹沒在強勁的午後雷陣雨。

£

“我不管了，我要奢侈這麼一次，今天就坐計程車回家。”餘光瞥見站在自己身邊的人保持緘默，眼神空洞的像是能望穿傾盆大雨。

“金容仙，我們不是順路嗎？就一起吧。”

“啊？沒關係啦，我自己坐公車就好了。”

“我是在和你報告我的計畫，不是詢問你的意見。”

當金容仙帶著倦意的目光潛入自己的舒適範圍時，文星伊感覺外頭豆大的雨滴似乎穿透了玻璃，一滴滴擊上心臟。女孩獨有的髮香從肩頭攀入鼻腔的剎那，原先穩穩地敲打鼓點的鼓手竟驀地失手，鼓棒從手中滑落，向來平穩的節奏漏了一個拍點。

文星伊再三確認座位正前方的司機大叔正極度專注於混亂的路況，而身旁的人胸脯起伏的頻率也相當慢緩穩定，少年才終於鼓起勇氣微微偏頭，讓有些乾燥的唇瓣貼上她柔順的秀髮。

你不會知道，我有多麼喜歡你。

£

與心心念念的人於十年後的初相遇，居然如此狼狽，金容仙寧可此時此刻只是一場夢境。染上塵土的白襯衫，和在電梯裡手忙腳亂重新束起的馬尾，儘管是曾經熟悉到對方皺一下眉頭都能夠理解的關係，在她的面前總是希望能展現自己最亮麗的模樣。

「本來想問你過得好不好，但是，現在先回家換身衣服你應該會覺得更好。」文星伊一如少年時代，即使打趣著自己依舊如此溫柔。

「你不是開車上班嗎？」文星伊一手打方向燈，突然開了話題。

「不是呀，因為買了房子要繳貸款，暫時沒有錢買車了。」

「哦，原來。那我們剛好互補啊！我有車，你有房，不是命中註定還會是什麼？」

金容仙吃驚地移開飄至窗外的視線，轉向駕駛座上的女人，那位總用曖昧不清擾亂自己思緒的罪魁禍首。

文星伊沒得到回應，以為惹金容仙不悅了，尷尬地乾笑幾聲，正準備解釋時，握在檔次把手上的右手手背多了柔嫩的觸感。

「文星伊，我二十八歲了，卻還是分不清你的玩笑和真心。」

£

“所以，你沒什麼特別想說的嗎？”

音樂會結束的夜晚，文星伊提議到附近的公園散散步，於是才有了兩人坐在鞦韆上無聲地對峙這樣尷尬的情況。

“沒，沒有啊？我又沒有在打什麼算盤。”

“文星伊，此地無銀三百兩聽過嗎？”

“不是，我哪裡是呀？我們約出來不是很正常嗎？”

“我們才不會約這麼正經的地方。”

文星伊啞口無言，無從反駁。

在蟬聲大噪的夏夜，許多描述青澀愛情的電影總會將主角們推向甜蜜的距離，然而故事的終點也總是因無法與社會的現實抗衡，只能無奈地笑著揮手祝福。

所以文星伊害怕，怕自己先從平衡木的一端走向女孩，站在另一頭的她卻縱身一躍，躍到不再只有自己的廣袤平原，又或是在前進的過程中，因為惶恐而失了平衡，一不謹慎就會墜出有金容仙的世界。

她感受著並不陌生的怦然數秒，才終於將開口的勇氣攫入掌心。

“金容仙，那個，我有話要說。”

“用腦幹想都知道。”

“…你先不要說話啦！”

“行。請開始你的表演。”金容仙雙手交叉於胸口，鞦韆的鐵鍊微微交錯成「X」形，女孩側過身挑眉，掛著看好戲的表情。

“我們，我們一直都很好不是嗎？其實，其實，我對你的溫柔，不是對好朋友的那種。”

文星伊於尾音著地後偷偷瞥了金容仙的表情，只見方才還貌似戲謔的人，此時卻是不苟言笑的姿態。

於是羞澀的少年退縮了，不是沒有設想過僵硬的局面，卻無法想像真正站在失敗面前的自己會顯得如此不堪一擊。

“是，超級好朋友的那種。”

“…”

“哈哈哈，嚇到了是不是？笨死了你，金容仙。”

“文星伊，你這個死膽小鬼。”她收起強顏歡笑，木然地看著金容仙。“你在跟我開玩笑嗎？”

文星伊低下頭，看著沙土上的螞蟻，萌生了逃跑的念頭。

“如果連自己都拿捏不好玩笑和真心的界線，你也別想奢望別人能夠理解，包括我。要是真的要告訴我的事現在還是說不出口的話，那我先回家了，你也別逗留太久。”

金容仙說的千真萬確，她是膽小，膽小到連挽留女孩的話都哽在喉頭。

£

「我想我應該都清楚你從前的每一次欲言又止，可是你要知道，如果不是你親口告訴我，我永遠都只是盲人摸象。」

文星伊的視線釘在右前方的機車，機車騎士的方向燈在一條只能直行的大馬路上閃個不停，顯然是在某一個彎道處忘了關閉。文星伊心想，若這燈在五秒內還沒熄滅，我就翻出鎖心底十年的真情。

一、二、三、四…

滅了，燈滅了。所以老天在暗示我什麼？

「文星伊，你說句話呀！」

「我也想呀，但是那邊那個方向燈滅了呀！」

「你到底神遊到哪裡去了？」

「什麼神遊，我很專心在思考！」

£

“還說沒有神遊！叫你划水有什麼好思考的？又在看哪個漂亮姐姐？”

“喏，那邊那個穿綁帶泳衣的。”

居然還敢指給自己看？金容仙突然覺得要讓文星伊適應水性的不二法門，應該就是把她的頭壓在水裡一分鐘。

“文星伊，你考試還想不想過了？”

“煩死了，為什麼不考籃球啊？”只見少年心不甘情不願地戴好蛙鏡，蹬牆潛入水中。

“切，漂亮姐姐？連我的腹肌都長得比她美。”

£

似曾相似的對話引出金容仙位於記憶深處的畫面，讓她不禁感慨，彼此在最美好的花樣年華相遇，卻也是最一無所有又只管一意孤行的年紀。

若這趟旅程在十年前展開，並不見得行之不遠，但這段說長不長，說短不短且沒有你的歲月裡，值得慶幸的是身邊的人形形色色來來去去，我還是只想與你一起。

一起起床，一起添購食材，一起打掃房子，一起面對漫漫人生中的挑戰。

£

文星伊在抵達金容仙家門前都未曾再開過口，金容仙見她一臉專注也不好讓她在駕車時分心。

推開副駕駛的車門前，金容仙回頭看了文星伊一眼，她的目光仍保持直視前方，一點也不分給自己。直到下了車關上車門後，文星伊仍然似是不打算跟下車，但也沒有要長揚而去的跡象。

金容仙繞到駕駛座敲敲窗戶，文星伊便疑惑的搖下車窗。

「不上來嗎？」

「我怕你媽媽在家，會尷尬。」

「媽媽到姐姐家住了。」

「喔。」

「喔什麼！出來啦！」

文星伊貪生怕死憋在心裡又甚是難受，只好小聲嘟嚷：「那男朋友呢？」

金容仙看見車窗映出白襯衫上的髒污，火氣再度被點燃，視線再轉移到文星伊怯懦的模樣，體內彷彿有岩漿沸騰了起來。

她兩手攀上窗戶，手指頭能感受到與車外迥然不同的溫差。金容仙不再答覆文星伊，而是用吻解決她的疑問。文星伊盯著金容仙顫動的睫毛，或許這是迄今為止所見過的最美風景。

對流雨停了，橙黃的夕陽渲染了整片你背後的天，伴隨著你的吻撥弄你髮絲的微風，還有路旁和我一樣心旌搖曳的花朵。

真好，有美景，還有美麗的你。

£

「所以說你剛到底在糾結什麼？」金容仙一面吸著麵條，一面向文星伊發話，對方正專注地轉著頻道，沒有多餘的心力關注周遭。金容仙不滿的用筷子乾淨的那一端使力往文星伊的大腿上戳，「喂，問你話呢！」

「沒什麼，現在通通不重要了。」

「不重要也可以分享一下。」

「抱歉，僅限本人可見。」

「切，那你也不要吃我的麵。」

£

“文星伊，你上課到底都在寫什麼呀？看你也沒看過黑板，肯定不是在抄筆記。”

“抱歉，商業機密。”

“商個頭，借我看一下嘛！”

“不行！不可以！你不要趁我去廁所的時候偷翻喔！”

一些快要滿溢的心，被留在不常被攤開的課本，比如討厭的數學，因此文星伊也不把這些隨筆記在心上。

後來秘密還是被金容仙還是發現了，在一次向文星伊借課本的契機。觀察文星伊借出時的神情也不像是有異，金容仙便以為這本不是機密文件之一。殊不知，一攤開到上課進度，滿面的情深款款即映入眼簾。在其中一個答案為486的例題，文星伊在答案處填的是金容仙三個字。

£

「哼，反正我早就知道了。」

文星伊的筷子摔在瓷磚上，她瞪大了雙眼：「知道什麼？」

「喜歡我，不是嗎？從我們天天膩在一起的時候，就已經喜歡我喜歡的要死了。」

「少在那邊誇大。」文星伊稍稍起身膝蓋落地跪在地上，好與沙發上的金容仙平視，「當初不知道是誰，過沒幾天，泳衣就從連身變成綁帶式的了。」

「我是因為泳衣舊了！」

「我記得你說過是高中才買的吧？」

「我就想換，關你什麼事啦！」

「好嘛，我剛也沒說是你呀。」

金容仙氣得灌了一大口湯，卻被麻辣嗆得咳嗽不止，眼淚也撲蔌蔌的直落。

「喝點水。」文星伊輕柔的拍著金容仙的背，對方正因劇烈咳嗽的緣故無法睜眼直視著自己，她還是本能般地把最溫柔的自己展現給金容仙。

緩和好呼吸過後，金容仙清清喉嚨說道：「星伊，其實我沒想過會再遇見你。我有想過要找你，但是…」

「沒關係，都過去了，至少我們現在就面對面吃著拉麵了呀！」

金容仙吸了吸鼻水：「那你吃完晚餐就要回家了嗎？家裡有人在等你嗎？」

文星伊捧起她朝思暮想已久的臉頰肉，貼上紅艷又柔軟的那處。

「單身二十八年，家裡沒電視沒拉麵，第一次吃金容仙的口紅就上癮的文星伊，收不收？」

£

별 바람 꽃 태양 그리고 너야

星 微風 花 太陽 還有你

그래서 다 너야

所以全都是你

같은 하늘 아래 오늘 같은 날에

相同的天空下 像今天一樣的日子

마주 할 수 있다는 것만으로도 감사해

能與你相見 就已很感謝

이건 오직 널 위한 나의 마음이야

這是只為了你而存在的我的心呀


End file.
